


归鸟

by TheLunatic



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Makima/Quanxi (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 3





	归鸟

“你也少了一只眼睛啊。”

略显疲惫和苍凉的声音响起时，姬野从墓碑前抬起头，看到那个披着黑色风衣的男人，已有了星星白发。

“啊…是啊……”姬野飞快地低下头胡乱地抹了一把脸上的泪水，再与那人目光相接时露出有些调皮的笑脸，“你说‘也’，那个人是谁？你的前搭档吗？”

这话或许不合时宜，她想，干他们这行，所谓前搭档十有八九意味着墓碑下的死人。但既然这里本就是墓园，每一个人脚下都踩着许多尸体，大概也不会有人在意。

男人没有回答，姬野从他的脸上看不到太多悲哀的神色，这让她的眼泪显得有些可笑和尴尬，姬野站起来低头拍了拍膝盖上的灰，笑道：“一只眼睛也没什么，不过是流眼泪的时候有点奇怪罢了——那个人，和你抱怨过这一点吗？”

沉默许久后，这一次他出乎意料地回答了，在他开口时从嘴角延伸到面颊的伤痕仿佛一条活过来的蜈蚣，这是日本公安最强大的恶魔猎人岸边的标志，在这里没有人会不知道他。

“没有，她从不流泪。”他的回答很简短，那条苍老的蜈蚣蠕动了一下脚爪，便又复归于平静。

“是吗……也有这样的人吧。”姬野尽量摆出一副轻松的表情，她不确定在提到那个人的时候，他到底在想些什么，似乎他并不感到悲伤，在他的眼中只有如冬日山石一般的苍凉，但她觉得他确然露出了一丝寂寞的马脚，她想哪怕是岸边这样的人，大概也仍然无法在墓园之中对生死忘怀吧，“听说这样的人，都是很强大的。”

“嗯，非常强大。”他低声地应道。

“这样强大的人，也难免一死啊。”姬野叹了口气，秋夕的风在两人之间卷过，将枯草和落叶沙沙地撒在一块又一块石碑之上，有些冷了，姬野想，那个人的眼睛里，似乎也结上了霜。

“她没有死。”

“嗯？”

“她没有死。”岸边微微仰起脸，西方昏暗的天空尽头，一只形单影只的鸟，飞入密林之中，或许那里也有它的巢穴，“她只是，离开了。”

决定离开的那天早上，光熙喝完咖啡，把杯子在水池里洗干净，里里外外地洗了三遍，一只皮毛鲜亮的猎犬，在她的脚边转来转去，毛茸茸的脑袋亲昵地顶着她的腿，它是想出去玩了吧，自从光熙住进来之后，遛狗的任务就逐渐交给了她，光熙用脚尖轻轻踢了踢狗的肚子，但它一点也不怕，仍然围着她欢快地打转。她把杯子放回架子上，摆得端端正正，小心翼翼地调整它，使它没有一点歪斜。

玛奇玛小姐靠在沙发里看书，似乎非常入神。光熙静静地看了她一眼，那头粉色的长发还没有扎起，松软地散乱着，在她颊边肩上倾泻着慵懒的线条，使光熙无法看清她的面容。

光熙走到门口，抓住把手，缓缓转动，锁舌缩回，悄无声息，她的目光垂落于自己握着把手的手上片刻，她说我走了。

玛奇玛用鼻音应了一声，表示她听见了，她一定没有抬起头，因为没有人可以忘记被她的目光所注视的感受。她什么也没有说，光熙不确定她是不是会说“路上小心”或者“再见”的那类人，因为一直以来，都是她在看着玛奇玛离开，等着玛奇玛回来。

她打开门，迈开腿，只需要一步就可以走出去，反手将它在背后关上，随着手掌的放松，锁舌轻巧地弹入锁孔，然后她向前走去，越走越快，穿过繁华的街道，拥挤的人潮，星期天清晨东京温暖的阳光，带着如雪樱瓣的春风，走进地铁车厢，走进飞机舱门。

没有人会来追她，从她走出玛奇玛的家门的那一瞬间她就自由了，光熙完全明白这一点。此刻她既不恐惧，也不悲伤。她要回去自己的故乡，尽管她早就没有了家。她在自己的位置坐下，扣好安全带，在飞机即将起飞前，一个男人在她身边的位置坐下，身上带着星期天清晨东京的风。

“你来干什么？”她把头靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。

“送你。”他说，“几个小时而已，甚至算不上旷工。”

在飞机开始滑行前的几分钟里，他们并肩坐着，什么话都没有说。

引擎开始轰鸣，过不了多久，沉重的铁鸟直冲上云霄。岸边笑了笑说，竟然真的起飞了啊，我还以为会有只鸟撞进飞机里，让我们都炸成一堆碎肉。

“不会。”光熙并没有睁开眼睛，吐字时嘴唇微不可见的开合，让岸边恍惚觉得她在冷笑，并不是对他，也不是对玛奇玛，“她并不想阻拦我。”

“为什么？”岸边问，“你的意思是，玛奇玛知道你要逃走吗？”

“逃走？”光熙似乎要被他的愚蠢逗笑，但唇角终究还是并没有弯起任何弧度，“没有人能从玛奇玛身边逃走，除非她愿意放走你。而我不是被她放走的，她只是，不再需要我了而已。”

岸边沉默半晌，飞机已经高高地飞越云层，日本的海，在苍茫之下逐渐远去。他觉得这是他最后的机会，尽管他知道光熙多半不会给他答案，但他还是问道：“光熙，你和玛奇玛……到底是什么关系？”

“我是她的狗，就像你驯养的那些狗一样。”光熙的回答，出乎意料地简单爽快。

“你未免太抬举我。”岸边苦笑，“人可以驯养狗，却不能驯养狼。”

“何况，没有狗会离开自己的主人。”他说，“光熙，我从来没有了解过你，但我觉得，你并不害怕玛奇玛，那个女人，就连我有时候都忍不住感到毛骨悚然……你为什么会服从她？只要是她的命令，哪怕你并不感兴趣，也和我勉强搭档了这么多年。你为什么要离开她？你知道了什么吗？你好像……并不开心。”

“是么。”她不置可否地说，“那自然是因为，我想离开了。”

“我还是难以想象，她会就这样放你走。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得她很器重你。不论是出于什么考虑吧，我觉得她需要你。”

“需要我？或许，或许吧，或许她曾经需要过我……或许她需要的从来都不是我。岸边，你说你从没有了解过我，你又为什么觉得我会了解玛奇玛。”

“连你也不了解她吗？”

“不……我不想了解。”

“光熙。”

“嗯？”

“你流过眼泪吗？”

“没有。”

“那么你或许应该记住。”他转过头，凝视着她面无表情的容颜，一只眼睛紧闭着，一只眼睛沉眠在黑色的眼罩之下，“现在，这就是你最接近于哭泣的模样。”

“离开？我不知道公安的恶魔猎人，还有离开一说。听你的意思，她不是辞职，也不是退休。”姬野掏出一支烟，叼在嘴里，将另一支在岸边面前晃了晃，男人伸手接过，答道：“的确，只有她一个人。”

“啊，那可真是让人羡慕啊。”姬野背过风点燃香烟，长长地吐出一口气，“你没跟那个人一起走吗？看不出你有那么敬业爱岗高风亮节哦。”

“走？”岸边在烟雾中瞥了她一眼，自嘲似的笑了起来，“我们走不了的……我有一种预感，她总有一天还会回来。但这里是被恶魔诅咒的土地，它只给人一次逃离的机会。如果第二次踏足此处，恐怕就再也无法归还了。”

“说什么恶魔的土地，这世界上到处都是恶魔，我们不都是背负着恶魔的契约吗？”姬野不明所以，为他过于夸张和难解的话轻轻耸肩，踢了一脚地上的石子，它滚进草丛，惊飞了几只小雀，扑棱棱钻进树林不见了踪影。

“这里还有很多空位吧？”岸边忽然问。

“什么？”姬野顺着他的目光看向这片广阔的墓园，“你说这个啊……有很多哦，至少够我们两个躺一躺的。当然最好还是不要啦！我可不想死，一点也不想，我看你没准能活得比我还长，就先别惦记这儿了。”

“我曾经跟那个人说，如果我死了，要在这里给我挑一个最好的位置。”

“那个人答应了吗？”

“不，没有。”

“那可真是遗憾。”

“是啊，真是遗憾。”岸边把吸尽的烟头丢到地上，天色渐暗，墓碑上的姓名，都已模糊不清，“曾经我这辈子最大的梦想就是让她把我埋了，因为我最讨厌的事情，就是给她收尸。”

“真遗憾，你的老搭档再也不必过这种朝不保夕的日子了，你指望我给你收尸还现实一点。”

“是啊……我多希望她，永远也不要回来……”


End file.
